1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to headlight of bicycle and more particularly to such a headlight having a high power LED (light-emitting diode) bulb and an improved heat removal device for effectively dissipating heat generated when the bulb is lit.
2. Related Art
LED lamps are well known in the art. LED lamps are advantageous for its high illumination and low power consumption. It is known that high power LED lamps may generate high heat when turning on. Thus, heat dissipation is a critical issue to deal with. However, for bicycle application a high power LED headlight having a good heat dissipation device has not been commercially available so far as the present inventor is aware. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of an LED headlight for bicycle having a novel heat removal device are constantly being sought.